Detrás de la última Locura
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Katara sabe mejor que nadie que el momento de que Aang abandone el mundo está por llegar... ¿Cómo finaliza un avatar su vida? Precuela a Korra que narra cómo Aang vive sus últimos días ya nada jóvenes y con muchos impedimentos. Mención de ¡HONOR! en los Premios Wan Shi Tong a lo mejor del FF hispano de avatar 2013 por "Fic Médula".
1. Al perder la estrella

_Este es un fanfic que me aventé a escribir hace no mucho tiempo. Así como sé que muchos tienen fanfics escritos, les invito a que también se animen a escribir fanfics que puedan ver publicados aquí en mindbenders club. Mientras tanto, me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de este fanfic que estoy a punto de dejarles. Es una ligera introducción al fanfic en general. Perdón por los "horrores" gramaticales, de estilo y todos los tropos literarios errados, pero prometo corregirlos tan pronto como pueda._

**Detrás de la última locura.**

Capítulo 1: Al perder la estrella

"Un loco enamorado sería capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para recuperar a su amada." Johann W. Goethe.

Al caer llorando sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que no podía llorar por una causa que quizás ya era cosa del pasado.

O quizás no del pasado, pero si una causa que le indicaba que era mejor seguir adelante que solo permanecer de bruces contra aquel mueble. No sería tarea fácil el arrancarse casi toda una vida de coexistencia, mas parecía una medida necesaria. La vida aún continuaba para ella, empero, para él, un nuevo ciclo comenzaba. Sin embargo, ya no sería lo mismo.

En aquel arranque de depresión que la tomó por la espalda, Katara había reflexionado cientos de veces sobre lo último que vivió con el hombre con el cual compartió toda una vida. Y ahora ya no estaba...solamente no estaba...

La historia que estoy a punto de narrar en las siguientes líneas comenzó en una aciaga noche de fines de invierno, justo medio año antes de que la funesta fecha que pondría fin al ciclo que aquel hombre legendario llegara. Es inusual que la lluvia ataque en esa estación, mas su furia golpeaba con suma furia, cual si el cielo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos.

-No me siento bien, Katara- musitó Aang, el cual apenas si podía hablar por tanto ajetreo. Un ataque de tos súbito lo había apaleado.

-Me temo que tendremos que salir volando a ciudad república - contestó Katara con un tono de preocupación notorio.

Algo no podía estar bien. Era extraño que una tos le hiciera sentirse tan grave. Era un síntoma común para alguien que ya tenía una edad avanzada, mas cuando el avatar decía "no me siento bien" era porque no se sentía bien.

Ella lo temía. Llevaban meses los síntomas que aquejaban a su esposo. Por ejemplo, una mañana se despertó, y notó que Aang se encontraba afuera de la casa, practicando aire-control junto con Tenzin. Katara los había divisado, y al marco de la puerta los observó durante un rato. Pese a que ambos estaban bastante divertidos, hubo un momento en el que Aang no se pudo mover y, enseguida, cayó al suelo. Tenzin se había preocupado mucho, y trató de levantarlo, mas el avatar se negó, pese a que su pierna se encontraba inmóvil.

Ahora ambos se encontraban volando hacia el centro de Ciudad República en busca de uno de los mejores médicos de la zona...

"¿Qué es lo que tiene Aang?" pensó la maestra agua "igual no puedo predeterminar nada hasta que el doctor nos diga algo".

O-O-O-O-O-O

Todavía con la mirada fija en el techo de la casona en la tribu del agua del sur, Katara dio un lánguido suspiro que, con todos los cambios de los últimos días le hizo pensar en cómo vivió junto con Aang la enfermedad. No sería nada fácil re-hacer su vida a los casi setenta años de edad.

Pese a que Tenzin y sus demás hijos la acompañaron el día del sepelio, en aquel inmenso lugar apenas si se sentía reconfortada, pero no del todo bien ¿Qué otra cosa, además del tiempo, le quedaba a alguien a su edad?

-Me temo - dijo el doctor en tono serio - que su esposo no tiene mucho tiempo de vida

-¡¿Qué? - le preguntó Katara al especialista

-me temo que el avatar pronto tendrá que mudarse a comenzar un nuevo ciclo.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-el avatar tiene una enfermedad extraña que quizás pudo haber obtenido en el iceberg hace ya varios años. La degeneración de sus células y todas las cosas que traía adentro el iceberg hicieron que su cuerpo se esté prácticamente "aviejando" a velocidad de vértigo. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente comenzarán a tener fallas de la edad. Aunque, le advierto algo. Tendrá más posibilidades de enfermarse gravemente de cosas como un simple resfriado. Otra cosa que quizás ocurra es que tendrá breves momentos de lucidez.

-¿Lucidez?

-si...usted sabe. Estará olvidando cosas constantemente. Quizás llegue a desconocer donde está, con quién está, o incluso a él mismo. Perderá un poco la noción de si mismo ¿Me explico?

En tanto Aang se encontraba sentado afuera (puesto que se negó a oír el diagnóstico médico), Katara se estaba enterando de algo que cambiaría el rumbo de lo poco que quedaba de sus vidas para siempre.

-Y ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Solo le queda esperar, señora – comentó el médico con tristeza en su habla.

Esperar… ¿A qué? Esperar a que la vida se le fuera entre los dedos ¿Esperar qué?

Ella sabía que el negarse a perder algo así como así era una acción egoísta, pero las alas duraban poco, y en un momento se cansarían ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lamentablemente el médico tenía razón.

"Esperar", como lo dijo aquel sujeto, fue una palabra que tuvo otro significado para la maestra agua. Entonces ¿Cómo fueron los últimos días de Aang y Katara juntos?


	2. Cara de perrito, insano y anciano

**Capítulo 2: cara de perrito, insano y anciano.**

Comenzó todo aquello que el médico le había comentado. Sin embargo, la misma enfermedad hizo que la locura iniciara justo dos días después de que habían ido a la capital de ciudad república. En aquella mañana, el avatar se había levantado a temprana hora, tanto así que Katara ni siquiera notó que al despertar él no estaba allí. Enseguida, la maestra agua se levantó de la cama para ir a indagar sobre el paradero de su marido. Buscó por todos los pasillos del templo aire del sur, mas no encontró algo que la convenciera que Aang estaba cerca. Resignada, regresó hacia la zona donde se encontraban los cuartos. Estando allí, se encontró con Momo, el cual le había hecho un gesto amable mientras ella hablaba como insana hacia un animal cuya capacidad para oírla quizás era nula, aunque no estaba de más contar las penas hacia algo que, posiblemente no te entendía, pero al menos te oía.

-No estoy segura sobre lo que vaya a suceder en un futuro, Momo - comentó Katara en tanto le acariciaba la barbilla al lémur aquel, y alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, siguió conversando con el animal

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? Y si...

De repente, los pensamientos de aquella mujer se vieron perturbados por un ramillete de flores que colgaba de una especie de cuerda que descendía lentamente desde el tejado de la habitación hasta el alfeizar donde Katara se encontraba vagando en su mente.

Katara se sorprendió al ver este acto, donde justo después de ello descendió Aang también, aunque este cayó tan repentinamente que la maestra de la tribu agua se preocupó por la integridad de aquel sujeto.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó exaltada

-Estoy bien - respondió aquel sobándose la cabeza, aunque con una mueca de felicidad.

-¡¿Estás loco?

-depende de que locura hables

-dime en qué arte llegas hasta el techo del cuarto, bajas un ramillete de flores, y más ahora que estás enfermo

-¡los enfermos no viven la vida! ¡Los enfermos no hacen y re-hacen la vida!

"los moribundos" dijo en su mente la anciana "solo ellos hacen estas locuras"

-¿Qué te sucede, Aang?

-no me está sucediendo nada...solo...me sucede que me siento...lleno

-¿Lleno?

-no...no es lleno...quiero decir, completo, satisfecho. Pero hay algo que quiero representar en este ramillete de flores que te quiero dar.

En ese instante, el avatar se acercó hacia la mujer que había conocido hace más de medio siglo, y con una suave mirada y tono calmado en su habla, mas algo insano, se dirigió a ella, desde el otro lado del alfeizar con las siguientes palabras:

-Espero que con este ramillete, sencillo, quizás no tan costoso, un ramillete de flores panda, que recuerdo que deseaba obsequiarte hace muchos años, consideres que recreemos o que vivamos de nuevo aquel amor de jóvenes que nos propusimos a construir a lo largo de un tiempo estrecho. Estoy completamente seguro de que el sentimiento que nos une aun no ha envejecido, pese a que nosotros ya estamos bastante avanzados de edad. Si alguien me hubiera dicho todo lo que me iba a suceder después de haber salido del iceberg, no lo hubiera cambiado por nada.

-y...pues...este...¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-porque quiero hacerte ver por qué sigo siendo aquel mismo Aang, el mismo del que te enamoraste...aquel...

-pero...mi amor...no necesitas que...

Con el índice de su mano derecha, callando sus labios, con el cielo matutino cubriendo aquel instante con la delgada capa del amor maduro, el avatar se atrevió a besarla suavemente, en silencio, sin palabras ni miradas de culpa, pena o gloria; con el sabor de un día de invasión...con el sabor de aquel Aang y de aquella Katara de doce y catorce respectivamente.

Aunque el momento meloso aquel fuese lindo y rosa, por dentro Katara estaba consciente de que Aang no estaba bien. Ella sabía que él amaba hacer toda clase de travesuras y peripecias, empero, el sentirse como si nada estuviera pasando le recordaba demasiado a su padre Hakoda, el cual tenía síntomas de bienestar similares poco tiempo antes de morir.

Mientras, por otro lado, su mente le ordenaba que disfrutara ese momento, porque no estaba completamente segura de cuándo sería la última vez que lo podría besar y sentir mariposas en el estómago, o si esta sería una de tantas ocasiones.

Se amaban; eso era obvio. El problema mayor residía en que, por simples tonterías del destino, habían tenido cierta separación entre ellos. Era extraño que dos ancianos se amaran con la misma intensidad que lo habían hecho hace más de sesenta años.

En eso, Katara se separó del beso para tomar algo de aire. Como sea, ya no estaban tan jóvenes para "estas andanzas".

-y ¿Esto por qué fue? - le preguntó

-¿No te gustó? - dijo en voz baja Aang

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gustó?

la maestra agua le lanzó una cálida sonrisa de aprobación, lo cual le bastó a Aang para saltar adentro de la habitación y tomarla entre sus brazos. Sintiendo ambos la respiración del otro, varios minutos transcurrieron...y con ello, cientos de pensamientos inundaron sus mentes.

"Esto quizás no sea Ba sing se, o quizás no sea el lugar más flamante o cómodo del mundo, pero para mí lo es; mientras quede un guiño en los ojos de Katara, mientras quede sonrisa en mis labios, mientras quede la memoria de que en algún momento nos enamoramos...mientras sepamos que tenemos un corazón que algún día dejará de latir, pero no de sentir..."

Después de un momento, Aang miró fijamente a los ojos a su amada, a la cual le dijo:

-me parece que nos hacen falta unas vacaciones...

-¿vacaciones? - cuestionó Katara con cierta extrañeza - pero ¿a dónde?

-pues...¿A Ember?...

-¿A Ember? pero ¿Recuerdas que se te indicó que no debías de moverte bruscamente? Eso implica viajar, mi amor...

-no tengo idea de que me hablas

-del médico...de las indicaciones...

-de hecho...no recuerdo lo que ha pasado los últimos tres días...

-por eso propongo que te quedes a reposar y que...

-vamos a Ember...por favor...

La carita de perrito triste que ponía Aang era algo que, a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido, Katara no podía resistir a decir "si". Y más, al ver esa dulce cara de insano con barba blanca y las cicatrices del tiempo recorriendo su rostro completo.

-de acuerdo, mi vida. Vamos a viajar a Ember...

El avatar lanzó un salto de felicidad, tan alto que alcanzó a golpear su cabeza. Acto seguido, rio como desenfrenado. A su esposa no le quedó de otra que reírse con él, mas su risa la quería conducir a una especie de llanto que tenía que aprender a controlar. Le preocupaba Aang, pero pensó en que sería mejor disfrutar con él hasta el último momento en lugar de torturarse.

Los espíritus llamarían al Avatar de regreso cuando fuera necesario. Mientras pudiera tenerlo, lo aprovecharía...


	3. Ámbar añejo sabor nostalgia

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas (porque por estos lugares somos más mujeres, al menos he notado) quienes han dejado sus comentarios. Me alegro que les esté gustando este fanfic. He tardado en subir capítulos porque he andado corta de inspiración. De hecho, este capítulo no me agradó mucho, pero espero sus comentarios respecto a él. También me he visto tratando de obtener noticias sobre Korra, la cual recién salió de última hora que Nick lanzará la serie en enero. Pero aun es un rumor. Solo espero que la serie llegue pronto. Sin más preámbulos, a comenzar el siguiente capítulo._

**Capítulo 3: ámbar añejo sabor nostalgia. **

Los años que habían transcurrido desde que no habían visitado Ember eran si acaso unos veinte años, cuando Tenzin aun estaba algo pequeño. Era un lugar hermoso para vacacionar con el señor del fuego Zuko, y para convivir un largo momento con Sokka y sus chistes pésimos que, sin embargo, eran los favoritos de Tenzin y de los hijos de todos ellos. Las noches alrededor de la fogata y algunos otros recuerdos que se quedaron dormidos sobre los arrabales del tiempo eran aquellos que precisamente Aang recordaba a medias, o simplemente no los recordaba.

Durante el camino de ida hacia la isla Ember, había olvidado incluso por qué estaban volando sobre Appa, hasta incluso olvidó por un momento quién era él. Todo esto transcurrió durante la noche. Al llegar a Ember, algunos de los recuerdos regresaron.

Era una mañana de brisa tierna cuando arribaron hacia dicho lugar; las olas chocando contra las rocas, gente que salía a hacer su caminata matutina y otros más simplemente admirando el mar.

Aang se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de Katara, en tanto Appa se conducía hacia la isla, tal como si ya tuviese memoria de cómo llegar allí. Apenas si los primeros rayos del sol estaban asomándose en Ember.

-...ya...hemos... ¿hemos llegado? -interrogó Aang bastante somnoliento

-si...ya llegamos - respondió Katara amablemente, tanto así que el maestro aire alucinó que un halo de luz rodeaba a su mujer.

El entrañable sitio los estaba esperando con algunas cuantas sorpresas. Si bien es cierto el dicho de que todo conspira para que logres lo que te propones, tal parecía que la locura amable de Aang sería ayudada por las situaciones del destino.

Descendieron de Appa enseguida que este tocó tierra.

-Puedes descansar, amigo - comentó el maestro, acariciando a su bisonte volador.

Las aguas de los recuerdos comenzaban a tocar sus pies aun con el calzado puesto. El olor de sal, gente y deja vu se hacía presente en cada momento. Dejaron a Appa descansando en la arena mientras Aang le ofrecía la mano a Katara en señal de que caminaran juntos hasta el centro del lugar.

Mientras algunos niños corrían en contrasentido hacia la playa, otros más iban con rumbo hacia el centro de la isla Ember, tal como estaban haciendo ellos. Los aromas de la comida recién preparada, el ruido de la gente animosa y el sonar de turistas y turistas era algo conocido, aunque algunos leves recuerdos apenas si se asomaban en la mente de Aang.

-Aquel es el teatro donde hicieron una mala actuación de nosotros - señaló el avatar, sonrojado y disminuyendo el tono de su voz

-Aquel teatro...es inolvidable. Fue tan pésima la actuación...

-ha sido una de las noches más largas y confusas de mi existencia. Esta isla acogió varios momentos de confusión pre-bélicos.

Caminaron, y continuaron así por un largo momento hasta que no pudieron seguir y decidieron parar a comer algo a uno de los restaurantes. En el aire se sentía una sensación de silencio e incomodidad. Les faltaba soltura, o por lo menos olvidar que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Ellos sabían que el tiempo era oro...pero el maldito fantasma de la desilusión y la tristeza los rondaba más de lo que se imaginaban. Ambos comieron en silencio, apenas cruzando algunas miradas de desaire.

Todo transcurrió monótono aquella primera tarde. Pese a que Katara sentía esa presión en el corazón de romper a llorar desconsolada, sentía gran paz interior, y temor a lo que pudiera venir. Apenas si le había dado tiempo de asimilar la noticia y de acostumbrarse a vivir sin Aang a su lado. Obvio que, el estilo de vida cambia después de tantos años.

Andando con su esposo, tomada de su brazo y viendo el panorama del atardecer en Ember, supo enseguida que algo estaba fallando, y si seguía así, los días que pasaran en Ember serían aburridos. Esto no estaba permitido a estas alturas.

Todo se había ido entre recuerdos semi-fallidos entre Aang y Katara, al menos hasta que el ocaso comenzó a dibujarse con tonos tenues sobre el horizonte; con esos colores cobrizos típicos de él, las olas viniendo con mayor fuerza, las gaviotas volando hacia el sol...todo conspiraba.

El par de maestros se sentó a la orilla de una roca en la playa para contemplar la puesta de sol, en silencio, al igual que la mayor parte de ese día monocromo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos un atardecer así? - cuestionó la maestra agua

El avatar, sus rodillas contra el pecho, abrazándolas con ambos brazos había caído en una especie de lapso de vértigo y meditación profunda, más, como si estuviera perdido en su mundo. Posiblemente había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio de nuevo.

-Gyatso...Gyatso... - se le escuchó mascullar al anciano, quien no quitaba la vista del sol ocultándose...

Katara lanzó un largo suspiro, y enseguida se recargó suavemente sobre el hombro de su esposo. La puesta de sol de tonos cobrizos y violáceos era de esas cosas que, aunque parecía que se repetían cada día, todas y cada una tenían algo que eran diferentes a las demás. Esta era una lucha contra el tiempo, la muerte y la tristeza...era un manto color nostalgia, gastado

Ella, después de un rato intentó llevarlo a la casa de la que disponían en la playa, empero, fue inútil quitarlo de allí. No fue sino hasta un momento más en el que pudo quitarlo del sitio. De repente, el avatar comenzó a tiritar. Y como no, si el frio se comenzaba a presentar. El sol ya estaba casi oculto cuando esto ocurrió. El aire no era una ventisca de magnitud colosal, pero si molestaba hasta la médula.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Aun le dolía a Katara, pero no hallaba como quitarse ese pesar. Al estar adentro de la casa, juntos, sentados en la cocina, cenando, el ambiente se sentía más tenso que nunca. Los momentos de lagunas mentales-temporales de Aang se sumaban al poco tiempo que tenía para asimilar esto. Sin cruzar absolutamente algo, los dos se fueron a la cama, ensimismados.

La noche reinó sobre el pequeño cuarto antiguo, quizás más que ni quienes allí dormían. El más mínimo ruido se escuchaba sin la menor dificultad. Ember dormía; ellos no.

Aquella noche intentaron dormir algo exhaustos; el avatar, completamente desmemoriado, y Katara enjugó algunas lágrimas en silencio, desmoronada. Ambos, dándose la espalda, ahogados en sus propios pensamientos se habían convertido en algo más que extraños ¿O acaso necesitaban tiempo para analizar todo lo que sucedió en el día?

-mi amor... - murmuró Aang

-¿sucede algo? - preguntó la mujer

-pensé que estabas dormida

Ambos seguían aun de espaldas.

-bueno...duerme, Aang. No creo que mañana te quieras perder el sol...

-no es eso. Solo que...solo qué me acordé de cuando nuestros hijos eran tan pequeños que, me hizo recordar cuando yo apenas era un pequeño nómada...

-me parece bien que logres recordar cosas. Eso demuestra que después de todo no estás tan mal ahora

Los dos rieron levemente. En ese instante, ambos voltearon.

-cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que una noche de lluvia tenía miedo. Los truenos hacían que todo yo me estremeciera. En ese instante entró Gyatso y me preguntó qué sucedía. Le comenté que me daba miedo que se fuera a caer el templo, o que algo nos fuera a pasar. En eso, él me tomó entre sus brazos y, suavemente me cantó una canción para cuna de maestros aire; esa misma que le cantábamos a nuestros hijos cuando eran pequeños ¿Recuerdas?

-es hermosa. No la olvidaré...

-me parece un gran detalle que la recuerdes...por ahora no tengo idea de cómo iba...

Una leve risa de nuevo los invadió. Katara tomó entre sus brazos a Aang, acurrucándolo contra su pecho. Enseguida, comenzó a cantar aquella canción sin identidad, letra perdida y nombre al aire. Cantó, como la madre que consuela a sus hijos al tener el día más fallido de sus vidas.

Entretanto, allá afuera las olas iban y venían en una danza eterna con Yue, lanzando su luz sobre la superficie en su eterno devenir. Eran una especie de susurro vago que se lo llevaba el viento en su afán de ayudar a la maestra agua para arrullar al antiguo nómada. Con un suave arrullo y la canción de cuna de los nómadas, el avatar se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-buenas noches, pequeño - dijo la maestra a su oído, seguido de un beso en la frente

Pronto, los dos dormían profundamente a la deriva del mar de los sueños, en el barco de un descanso inquietante y certero...como todo en esta vida.

_P.D: dejen sus comentarios, y perdón por los horrores de ortografía y mal manejo de recursos literarios._


	4. Desde El Puerto

**Capítulo 4: Desde el puerto**

No habían llegado ni siquiera los primeros rayos de sol al islote aquel cuando Katara notó que el loco durmiente se había despertado antes que ella. La tibia silueta de su esposo se había quedado estampada a lado de ella, pero con una ligereza como la mismísima brisa matutina. "Seguro debe estar meditando", fue la primera impresión de Katara.

Sin pereza alguna se levantó de la cama para disponerse a preparar algo de desayunar.

-finalmente, si lo has decidido así, llévalo a cabo. Es todo lo que te pido. Termina esto de la mejor manera posible. Tú te quedarás tranquilo, y tus seres amados también - sugirió Roku, quien hablaba con Aang en una charla en el mundo espiritual.

-Esto ya lo veía venir, Roku. Cien años en un iceberg no dejan consecuencias hermosas - dijo el avatar actual en broma.

-y lo veo. Luces un poco más acabado que antes.

-el doctor solo le dijo a Katara lo que yo ya sabía.

-¿Por qué jamás se lo dijiste a tu esposa?

-...porque temía que esa especie de nudo que tiene ahora por dentro comenzara desde mucho tiempo antes.

-Aang; estás sufriendo un cambio espiritual de magnitudes colosales. Ten en cuenta que, a comparación de otros avatares, tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte para el mundo de los espíritus, o al menos para que no dejes cosas pendientes entre los tuyos. Pese a que tus hijos son grandes, el hecho de perder a un padre es algo que no se supera con facilidad.

-solo sé que no quiero que mis hijos se enteren de esto. Katara está enterada...por desgracia.

-no tienes opción. Al menos mientras tengas momentos de memoria sana, deberás indagar en ti mismo sobre lo que vas a hacer y que partirás a este mundo muy pronto. Espero que este sea el último viaje en vida que hagas. Disfruta el tiempo que te queda en el mundo de los humanos. Lo extrañarás.

Roku le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, el cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Enseguida de ello, con la reverencia habitual se despidieron; el avatar había vuelto a su estado normal. El sol salía hacia otro rumbo de la isla Ember, con lo cual dio la bienvenida al nuevo día. Bajó de la roca para disponerse a dar de comer a Appa, el cual se encontraba hambriento.

Tal como la dama había predicho; el avatar se encontraba meditando sobre la misma roca donde el día anterior había contemplado juntos la puesta del sol. Se levantó para dirigirse al interior de la casa, donde su esposa lo esperaba para tomar el desayuno, el cual lanzaba su olor hasta donde él meditaba. Entró sin hacer ruido alguno para sorprenderla con un abrazo repentino desde atrás.

-Hola mi vida - susurró a su oreja, dándole enseguida un beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días, cariño - contestó Katara haciendo un par de tazas de arroz sencillo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear al centro para ver qué hay de desayunar?

-Estoy preparando algo para comer ahora mismo

-¿Y a la hora de los alimentos? ¿Te parece?

-sería buena idea

-por ahora vamos a comer el manjar que hayas preparado.

La maestra agua tomó las manos de su marido entre las suyas para besarlas. Se recargó contra su hombro para preguntarle:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-bastante mejor ¿por qué?

Se creó un silencio breve, solo para que él lo rompiera:

-este amanecer es hermoso. Tenía mucho que no veía uno similar.

-ya somos dos.

-dime algo...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué ayer fue un día tan mudo?

-no lo sé...

-¿En serio? - preguntó con sarcasmo, cosa extraña en él. Mientras tanto, su esposa dio un suspiro para armarse de valor al instante, pero aun serena, Katara volteó hacia él:

-no estaba bien. Aun me duele saber que...

-¿Saber qué?

-este...pues...no, parece que nada. Solo sentémonos a comer.

Los dos lo sabían; él moriría pronto. Katara no tenía la menor idea que él lo sabía. Es por eso que calló. Por eso y nada más.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Aang se encontraba bastante motivado ese día, y al menos eso le levantaba la moral a su mujer. Era extraña esa comodidad, pero tenía mucho desde que no la sentía.

De camino hacia el centro de la isla se encontraron mucha gente que reconocía a Aang, y varios más que reconocían a Katara, por lo cual en momentos se tuvieron que separar. Por fortuna no fue mucho tiempo, y algunos mercaderes les obsequiaron desde frutas hasta artículos como bolsos tipo reino tierra o bufandas.

-¡No creí que hoy nos trataran así! - dijo Aang con suma felicidad, como si fuese un niño al cual le hubieran dado un caramelo o un juguete nuevo.

-¡Es inceíble! ¡Ayer apenas eramos unos ancianos caminando sobre Ember!

-¡Y hoy somos...somos...

-hoy somos otros...

-parece que siempre lo hemos sido. Eso, o quizás ayer caminamos por una zona habitacional

Ambos rieron al unísono. Traían cargando un par de cosas, las cuales dejaron en la casa para poder seguir caminando sobre Ember. El lugar había crecido, tanto en población como en número de construcciones. No creían posible recorrer en todo el día la isla entera.

Llegó la hora de la comida; no faltó quien se ofreciera a recibir a la pareja legendaria por esos rumbos. Dados los gustos del avatar, fue casi imposible que se les antojara consumir algo de todo ese manjar. Optaron por regresar a la casa para llevar alimentos a la orilla de la playa; sería como una especie de día de campo sin campo, sino playa.

La tarde les llegó, y con ello, un nuevo ocaso que se manifestaba ante ellos.

Comieron un par de ensaladas caseras que se atrevieron a armar. La carne ya no era una opción plena para ellos. No estaban tan ancianos, pero Katara respetaba los gustos culinarios de su marido.

-un nuevo ocaso frente a nosotros - comentó el avatar

-un nuevo día que terminamos juntos - contestó su mujer tomándolo de la mano.

-Ember me comenzó a aturdir ¿y a ti?

-algo falta...algo perdió esta isla desde que no está Sokka...

Ambos suspiraron ante la certeza de dicha premisa.

-Tengo otro lugar en el itinerario

-¿otro lugar?

-si... ¿Acaso pensabas que íbamos a vacacionar a Ember solamente?

-bueno...el médico te indicó que...

-¡Que el médico se vaya hasta la isla cola de ballena! ¡Además, es una sorpresa que te tengo lista!

Katara no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Después de días tan austeros de sentimientos y lleno de incertidumbre y cierta congoja, no concebía cómo Aang podría estar tan animado, y de repente tan callado ¿Acaso la enfermedad se estaba haciendo más grave? Entonces preguntó:

-¿Y hacia dónde vamos?

-iremos a un lugar bastante especial. Lo conocemos, y sé que lo recuerdas...

¿Cuál sería el lugar? Habían viajado por casi todo el mundo. Cualquier lugar podría ser ese lugar ¿O no?

Al caer la noche, la pareja empacó sus cosas para subirlas a la silla de Appa. Al llegar el amanecer, ambos partieron hacia el sitio "sopresa" del cual Aang le había hablado...

¿A dónde irán?

_El título del capítulo pertenece a una canción del mismo nombre de una de mis bandas favoritas, solo para aclarar. Sé que _

_no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo respecto a su contenido, pero habrá quienes hemos leído cosas con un nombre que no tiene_

_nada que ver con su contenido. Decicí hacer lo mismo. _

_Aclaro un par de puntos:_

_1.-estos dos capítulos quizás parecieron aburridos. Como sea, lo mejor está por venir._

_2.-ya están casi todos los capítulos acabados. Solo requiero inspiración para pulirlos bien._

_Les agradecería si dejaran sus comentarios. A quienes me leen y no tienen cuenta de fanfiction, lo pueden hacer._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y feliz año de Korra; 2012 ;)_


	5. ¿Recuerdas el recuerdo del recuerdo

**Capítulo 5: ¿Recuerdas el recuerdo del recuerdo aquel?**

Postrado en una cama por dos meses: no parecía algo de lo que debía de sorprenderse. Sus periodos de lucidez-locura aumentaron de manera considerable. No le molestaba cuidar de él y estar a su lado; odiaba que la enfermedad se lo estuviera comiendo vivo. Y todo por causa de un estúpido resfriado.

-Tal vez no debimos haber ido aquel día - dijo en voz baja Katara. No tuvo duda en exteriorizar este pensamiento, puesto que en ese momento Aang estaba inconsciente.

¿Por qué? repitió varias veces mirando al cielo...

_**Flashback:**_

Después de haber dejado la isla Ember y haber emprendido el vuelo, pasó cerca de un día para que llegaran a su destino; la ciudad que albergaba el recuerdo de un momento sin tiempo, de espacio y textura obscuras; algo tan lóbrego como el solo hecho de entregarse al amor.

-abre los ojos hasta que yo te lo indique - indicó Aang a su esposa, a la cual le tapaba los ojos para que no fuera a ver, ya que aquello era una sorpresa.

La condujo por un camino de tierra, y hasta que se dejó de escuchar el trinar de los pájaros y se dejó de sentir el calor del sol que pegaba al cuerpo, el avatar quitó sus manos del rostro de Katara; estaban frente a aquel lugar. Se trataba de la mismísima cueva de los dos enamorados.

-pe...pero..co..como...pe...pero...co... - Katara apenas si podía articular las palabras. Era una emoción adolescente que le recorría la sangre; ese cosquilleo de la panza regresaba a ella como un viejo recuerdo.

Ambos entraron, y cosa extraña que los cristales que se hallaban en la pared superior a la cueva se encendieron. Esta vez sería más sencillo entrar y salir. Solo el verdadero amor los guiaría. Accedieron, mas no esperaron encontrar algo. Ambos, tomados de la mano, llegaron a algún punto en el camino donde creyeron que ese sería el lugar donde posiblemente supieron que esa unión era para siempre.

-Recuerdo que para salir de aquí me propusiste que nos besáramos. Y dime ¿Por qué lo propusiste?

-verás...

Los colores se le fueron al rostro. Bastó lanzarle una mirada para que él entendiera.

-hace muchos años, cuando caímos en manos de la adivina, ella me dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro...

-lo escuché...

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-verás...tenía inquietud por lo que fuera a decir sobre tu destino. Ya sabes. Le pregunté a Sokka sobre qué cosas se hallarían hablando. Me dijo que sobre amor, con quién te casarías y cuántos hijos tendrías; según él, cosas tontas. Me estaba comiendo el ansia saberlo. Desde entonces yo sentía esto que siento ahora por ti...

-y fue en el momento en el que acabaste con la lava de la isla cuando Sokka notó tu poder, y lo confirmó diciéndome que a veces olvidaba el poderoso maestro que eras; me di cuenta que ese poderoso maestro no podría ser nadie más...

-entonces... ¿estás conmigo solo por...creer algo que una adivina te dijo?

-no...no es eso. Verás. Yo tenía un gran aprecio por ti desde tiempo antes, pero esto terminó por confirmar que lo que sentía por ti iba más orientado a que terminaríamos juntos...

-y pensar que Sokka terminó haciendo que nos juntáramos...

Los dos se rieron tendidamente. No lo hacían desde un largo tiempo. El destino había querido que se juntaran, y hasta ese instante se dieron cuenta.

-El beso que compartimos esa vez aquí es uno de los que nunca olvidaré, cariño - dijo Katara, apenas en un tono que se alcanzaba a oír...

-de hecho...ciento que olvidé el beso - contestó aquel, guiándole un ojo a su esposa

Ella sabía exactamente a que quería llegar.

Clavó esos ojos azules en sus pupilas grises, olvidando por completo que el mundo allá afuera existía. Sobre el hombro de

Aang cayó la delicada mano de la maestra agua. Sus pupilas temblaban, mas no era miedo. El beso aquel los estremeció a tal grado que se sentían de doce y catorce años respectivamente, a diferencia que un bisonte volador no miraba lo que hacían.

Se sonrojaron, y al sentir el rose de sus labios tan lento, tan suave, tan delicado y sincero se estremecieron. Era como sorprenderse después de toda una vida juntos ¿Qué les sorprendía? ¿Acaso era el volver al lugar que vio nacer su amor eterno?

Volvieron a verse a los ojos; la diferencia de la sensación de cincuenta y dos años atrás era diferente en que ahora eran más maduros, tenían más experiencia y la guerra no les impedía rendirse al sentimiento.

-te amo, Katara - dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura

-no tienes idea de cuanto te amo yo a ti - contestó Katara

El tierno abrazo que una pareja podía compartir se manifestó justo en ese momento. Sus huesos dejaron de sentirse llenos de polilla y gastados. Todo se hacía más terso y cálido, y al separarse de aquel gesto abrieron los ojos, solo para encontrarse con todos los años que habían rejuvenecido en menos de unos minutos. Vaya que es cierto que el amor puede hacer de todo, incluso sentirse como un joven pese a no serlo.

Después de ese beso prolongado y del tierno abrazo, una tierna caricia de la última gota de aire que entró por la cueva los saludó. El ambiente era bastante tibio para ser una cueva, pese a que afuera era verano. Con las últimas palabras que Aang le susurró a su amada, ambos se rindieron al no poder aguantar el peso que acarreaban.

Las capas de los años se deslizaban con lentitud hasta caer al suelo y reposar allí sin prisa alguna. Tal vez regresarían hasta pasada la tormenta que les recordó un par de pasajes de la juventud.

La misma fuerza de esos grandes años, sumada a los años de experiencia, era como saborear las más dulces mieles del amor sin rapidez alguna. Realmente importaba el camino, no tanto el destino. Ya lo sabían...así que, con cada prenda que caía, todos los kilos de los años se iban, y la sensación salvaje de recorrer la geografía de sus cuerpos y sus espíritus se manifestaba en el barco de la esperanza renacida.


	6. Mirando adentro del recuerdo

_Me disculpo si la manera en cómo se van encadenando los recuerdos y los hechos de plano no concuerda. Traté de hacerlo un poco más diferente pero, espero sus comentarios._

**Capítulo 6: Mirando adentro del recuerdo**

Tras más de cuatro horas de leer cientos de pergaminos, Aang estaba molido. Bajo las sábanas de su cama había pergaminos y libros. La luz más tenue del cuarto era testigo de todo lo que estudiaba sobre los hechos de los años en los que no estuvo.

Ser un avatar culto era bastante valioso en esos años.

En eso, Katara entró a su habitación.

-ya es tarde. Deberías tratar de dormir.

-tal vez tengas razón.

El avatar se puso de pie para estirar los músculos; su figura varonil, casi escultural y desarrollada para sus plenos dieciséis años lo hacían lucir un cuerpo celestial. La quijada varonil y ese porte alto que adquirió hacían que casi cualquier adolescente que lo veía pasar por donde pasaba se muriera de una especie de orgasmo visual.

Katara sintió una reacción similar al verlo. Solo hasta entonces notó lo atractivo que era físicamente. Y pensar que todo eso era para ella.

Además ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aang notó que al entrar traía el pijama veraniego, donde no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Su cuerpo de catorce años se quedó atrás contra el cuerpo de mujer de dieciocho años.

Ella se acercó a su prometido, con el cual se casaría en pocos días.

-descansa un poco. Sé que lo necesitas. Mañana tienes cita con el consejo de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se...

-estaré bien - contestó el avatar - además...casi no tengo sueño.

-pues...creo que yo...mejor me voy a dormir...

Katara se sentía algo avergonzada al tener esa clase de pensamientos insanos, empero, Aang sabía muy bien hacia donde iba la pedrada:

-¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro...

-bueno...yo...pues...

Él se paró de la cama para darle un abrazo juguetón, el cual terminó por tumbarlos en el lecho. Ambos rieron. Tal vez fue cuando sus miradas se toparon en el camino cuando experimentaron en la obscuridad sobre un manto negro: sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, la tibieza uno del otro, húmedos y exhaustos, con besos y caricias cubriéndoles toda la piel. Siempre era así la locura de una primera vez.

Mas en aquel entonces no conocían algo que se llamaba "ir con el momento". Actualmente sabían el significado de esta palabra, y pese a su edad, supieron rendirse ante la epifanía provocada ante el movimiento final de un acto que pareciera ser solo locura y desenfreno. Lo era; solo que con amor. Trocitos de memorias que se mezclaban con los trocitos de cristal del techo de la cueva. Aquella pareja no recordaba la última vez que esa epifanía se manifestó. Empero, debían admitir que estaban viejos; ambos durmieron tendidamente, pero felices de saber que no podían ya ni sorprenderse ni defraudarse. Él, como imperial avatar majestuoso y ella en el hombro aun musculoso de Aang...

"pero la tormenta que nos tomó de sorpresa cerca del desierto...fue lo que ahora te tiene en cama"

_Fin del flashback y del recuerdo dentro del recuerdo (perdone las molestias)_

Fuera de sí mismo, Aang se disputaba entre la vida y la muerte. Lo que había parecido una noche tan bonita siguió a un día tormentoso que hizo que el avatar se resfriara.

Tenzin y los demás vinieron a verlo, temiendo que tal vez lo peor sucediera. No querían nada de eso para él, mas todo indicaba que tal vez los espíritus tomarían decisión

-está en una clase de limbo - comentó Tenzin - me es raro ver a mi padre de esta manera. Siempre en movimiento y siempre yendo de un lugar a otro. No es la naturaleza nómada. Si necesitas algo, mamá, dímelo.

-gracias Tenzin - contestó Katara - si algo sucediera, mandaré el halcón mensajero a que te avise.

-de acuerdo, mamá.

-cierto, mándame saludos a Pema ¿Cómo está ella?

Tenzin se ruborizó:

-muy bien. De hecho, tal vez nos casemos el próximo año.

-me alegro por ustedes, hijo

La maestra agua abrazó con suma alegría a su hijo, el cual justo enseguida se despidió de ella para partir hacia el pequeño islote donde residía ya con su actual novia.

Esa noche fue tal vez la más larga de su vida, justo después de que Aang comenzara a hablar cosas en alguna lengua antigua que jamás descifró. Se tranquilizó un momento y su respiración se fue haciendo lenta...

-¿Qué sucederá al amanecer? - lo meditó seriamente, aunque con miedo...

¿Acaso se sentía lista para la aciaga voluntad del destino?


	7. Aun el árbol no cae de pie

**Capítulo 7: Aun el árbol no cae de pie.**

Nefasta alborada la que venía tal vez a arruinar a Katara ese día. A lapsos logró entrecerrar los ojos y medio dormir, pero no conseguía reposar por completo. Cuando los primeros rayos entraron por la ventana, temió lo peor.

Viró hacia donde pensó estaría su marido, cosa que no sucedió. En realidad, ni siquiera se encontraba Aang allí.

"¿A dónde pudo haber ido?" reflexionó la maestra agua, imaginando que probablemente no pudo haber ido tan lejos.

El templo aire del sur era el lugar que más le agradaba a Aang. Era una lástima que estuviera inconsciente durante tantos meses. Fue como haber dormido, solo que soñando presagios terribles y recordando pasajes ominosos.

Su esposa optó por que debía pasar sus últimos días en el lugar que lo vio crecer. Era el único sitio de maestros aire que no había sido testigo de execración alguna.

A pesar de haber estado en cama tanto tiempo, el avatar se encontraba de pie y con mucha vitalidad, inclusive se encontraba en la cocineta desde temprano para preparar el desayuno.

Katara intentó buscarlo por todo el templo aire, jamás sospechando que estaría en dicho sitio. Tras media hora buscándolo hasta por debajo de las rocas, por fin dio con su paradero, solo para encontrar que el desayuno estaba servido.

-es una hermosa mañana ¿No te parece cariño? – preguntó Aang haciendo esa misma pose provocativa de cuando estiraba músculos cada mañana.

-demasiado hermosa, diría yo – respondió Katara mirándolo atentamente. No tenía rastro alguno de enfermedad. No obstante, seguiría preguntándole cosas para ver sus reacciones.

-¿En qué momento te levantaste?

-me desperté apenas sentí que era de mañana. Medité un momento y practiqué algo de aire control. Después di una vuelta y vine a la cocina. No te quise despertar, así que traté de hacer todo con el menor ruido posible.

El avatar le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, y antes de sentarse a comer con ella besó su mano.

-pe…pero, ayer estabas más que enfermo. El doctor me dijo…

-el doctor puede decir muchas cosas… pero no ha vivido ciento sesenta y cinco años para saber que el esqueleto sabe cuando moverse. Tampoco sabe hacer esto.

Sacó un par de canicas que de inmediato dominó con aire control en círculos. Típico desde la isla de Kyoshi. Por algún motivo extraño de explicar, a Katara aun le molestaba esa técnica. Sin embargo, el verle tan sano y mejor de un modo difícil de explicar hizo que se olvidara por completo lo mucho que odiaba eso, hasta le sacó una risa.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas, varias fingidas por ella. Algo de veras no encajaba. O podría ser que los espíritus después de todo tuvieran previsto algo más para él, y por eso es que aun no tomaron a su esposo.

-Y dime ¿Qué rayos hacemos en el templo aire del sur?

-después de que caíste enfermo opté por volver aquí. Como te dije, el doctor no te daba muchas expectativas de vida, y sugirió que sería bueno que pasaras estos instantes aquí.

-opto porque deberías consultar a otro especialista – contestó con cierta molestia, y al mismo tiempo con tono de broma – aunque no recuerdo por qué me enfermé.

-después de que salimos de la cueva…

-la cueva…

Se hizo una pausa mutua donde ambos se tomaron de la mano, sin evitar ese tono rojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-bueno. Después de eso nos fuimos volando en Appa para llegar a Ciudad República, el cual era tu plan. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando pasamos un poco cerca del desierto, realmente nada. Un aire frio se sintió, y te despreocupaste. Justo en ese momento dejaste de tener conciencia de ser tú y antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la Ciudad…te enfermaste. Y tres meses después aquí estamos.

-…bien

-…bien…

-propongo que vayamos a ver a nuestros hijos, o hagamos una pequeña reunión familiar. Hay que ver a los nietos, a todos. Sigo preguntándome cuándo Tenzin nos dará nietos.

-muy pronto se casará con Pema. Han tenido una larga relación.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ese es mi muchacho, el más pequeño! ¡Tengo ganas de jugar bola-aire con él!

-de acuerdo. Supongo que debo mandar el halcón mensajero a Tenzin. Él sabrá avisarles a sus hermanos para que vengan al reencuentro.

Aang salió de la cocina bastante emocionado, entretanto Katara formulaba cientos de pensamientos, ideas y alucinaciones estúpidas en su mente. Esto le pesaba más a ella que a él.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenzin recibió el mensaje de su madre. A pesar de que se encontraba haciendo cosas de suma importancia, optó por ir. Las noticias eran buenas; su padre tenía mejor salud y lucidez.

"Su padre quiere verlos a todos. No hay excepciones. Convoca a tus hermanos para que se junten. Los quiero tan pronto como se pueda en el templo aire del sur."

El hijo del avatar era alguien aun más sofisticado, y lanzó uno de los lémures a volar con el mensaje hasta donde sus hermanos vivían. Sería una reunión familiar. Todos irían a pesar del sentimiento vacío que los perforaba; Aang no tenía gran tiempo de vida.


	8. Del árbol al suelo y de nuevo árbol

**Capítulo 8: Del árbol al suelo y de nuevo árbol.**

Las hojas comenzaron a caerse de los árboles que él mismo plantó cuando reconstruyó el Templo Aire del Sur.

Daba su caminata diaria alrededor de los jardines del lugar para contemplar el amanecer. Con la mirada hacia a

"Es posible que mi mente no funcione con la intensidad de antes. Puedo olvidar muchas cosas. No obstante, ese día que llegamos al templo aire no se me borra. Fue cuando encontré el esqueleto de Gyatso.

¿Y qué de la ocasión en la que regresaron al templo aire? Aun no nos casábamos. Por una razón que desconozco elegimos el templo aire como el lugar ideal para vivir. Nos dimos entonces a la tarea de remodelar el sitio.

El día que nos casamos fue asombroso. Todos estaban allí. Supongo que fui la envidia de muchos hombres al tenerte caminando a mi lado rumbo al paso más importante que se da en la vida. Vivimos tranquilos y en paz. Justo dos meses después nos enteramos de que nuestra primogénita venía en camino. No tenía la menor idea de qué clase de maestra sería. Tampoco supe sobre nuestros otros dos hijos. Aun así, los amo a los tres por igual. Una maestra agua, un no-maestro y un maestro aire. En mis años de vida monacal no me pasó por la cabeza que formaría una familia o que tendría tres hijos estupendos. Pero el tiempo de que volaran a otros rumbos llegó pronto. Esas tardes jugando bola aire o a correr por el pasto, o jugar a los "maestros" cuando nadie descubría su talento de maestro. Desde que esos tiempos se fueron alejando, Kya, Siddhartha y Tenzin, todo volvió a ser como antes. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos más recuerdos, conocimiento, sabiduría, canas y experiencia. Después de todo no es tan "como antes". Es una nueva etapa que está por terminar y…"

-¿Papá? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tenzin, quien notó de inmediato su letargo de pensamientos.

El avatar viró hacia él. Extendió los brazos para darle un largo abrazo.

-Tenzin ¿Cómo has estado?

-yo estoy bien. Tú eres quien me preocupa.

-No temas, hijo. Estoy más fuerte que un león-tortuga

-Lo mismo dijo el abuelo Hakoda y…

-¡Me sé la historia completa!

El silencio no se hizo esperar. El joven maestro demoró en adivinar que sucedía en realidad. Era extraño para él pensar que la gente alrededor de él no confiaba en que se salvaría. Lo más increíble era que, nadie de ellos le había dicho que moriría. Pese a todo, Aang fue el primero en saberlo.

Los periodos de demencia-lucidez dejaron de presentarse. Estaba, efectivamente, más sano que un león-tortuga, pero el momento de que esa maquinaria colapsara se veía cerca. Todos hacían como que no lo sabían y Aang se hacía el que no sabía. Era un juego de tontos contra el tiempo y la muerte.

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos tan profundamente que sentían el miedo del otro.

-Bien. Mis hermanos están con mi mamá en el pequeño salón. Estamos preparando algo de comer. Si quieres venir…

-ahorita los alcanzo. Debo acabar mi caminata matutina.

Aang sonrió falsamente y su hijo se percató. Acto seguido, este se fue hacia donde había indicado.

El cielo no reía con el avatar. El cielo se reía del avatar.

"Un destino se acepta como viene".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La cancha de bola-aire resucitó en menos de dos horas; padre e hijo jugaban animadamente el antiguo arte de los nómades del aire. Mientras tanto, Katara e hija conversaban largamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto en Ciudad República como con Aang. Con ellas se encontraba Siddhartha. El rato transcurrió agradable y sin ningún daño o consecuencia mayor; jugaron, rieron, se abrazaron, y al caer el sol en el violáceo horizonte se encendió una fogata. Danzas antiguas de la nación del fuego, más anécdotas y recuerdos se contaron. Al final, la tarde que Aang tanto quería se realizó, mas sus hijos debían partir a sus hogares donde, seguramente los extrañaban también.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se despidieron con un largo abrazo, a grado tal que a Tenzin le rodó una lágrima hasta la barba. Kya y Siddhartha se tragaron el llanto hasta llegar a casa, pero el más pequeño de ellos casi se desploma en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Por qué llorar, Tenzin? – interrogó no tan extrañado Aang

-Solo ten presente que todos nosotros te queremos mucho, Papá – le contestó su hijo al separarse del abrazo.

-Lo tengo presente a diario, campeón. Por cierto, saluden de mi parte a sus parejas. Y también a los retoños. Por cierto Tenzin, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso con Pema.

-Gracias.

El maestro aire montó su bisonte volador donde también iban sus hermanos. Luego de que todos subieron, el animal voló hasta perderse en la obscuridad.

Katara tomaba a su esposo por el brazo, ambos viendo la escena. Cuando el avatar menos lo imaginó, ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual lo llevó a tomarla de la mano y besar su frente, seguido de un abrazo.

-Estaremos bien – musitó – ahora, vayamos a dormir. Esas nubes que se avecinan no tienen pinta de ser muy amigables. En realidad, se sienten como las nubes de la tormenta que nos atrapó en el viejo puerto. El cielo estaba bastante claro… me sorprende que haya cambiado el clima tan repentinamente…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Las nubes no dejaron caer nada; no hasta dos noches después. El cielo se caía en cada gota, y en cada segundo se caía Aang…

_Ya está cerca el final de esto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto._


	9. ¿En dónde durmieron los espíritus ayer?

_Una vez más agradezco por sus comentarios. Tal vez esto comenzó como un fanfic que varios pensaron sería grandioso. No obstante, pareciera que se volvió algo grisáceo, obscuro y sin chiste. No lo sé. Me fui deprimiendo. Los capítulos anteriores (casi todos enseguida del capítulo dos) son monótonos. Ni yo entiendo por qué. Ustedes como lectores no lo merecen, y yo como escritora no debo. Prometo que los fanfics que sigan en mi lista serán algo mejor. _

**Capítulo 9: ¿En dónde durmieron los espíritus ayer?**

La lluvia se hizo cada vez más intensa y poderosa a lo largo de la noche final. El frío calaba hasta la médula del mismísimo espíritu. Katara estaba tiritando desde un largo rato, y de igual modo lo hacía Aang.

-¿Estás bien? – cuestionó la maestra agua

-te…t….ten….t..en…tengo fr…fr…d…dónde est…tto…estoy?

El avatar era la persona más senil y débil que existía sobre la tierra en esos momentos. Perdió la conciencia sobre sí mismo. No sabía el día, ni la hora ni por qué estaba allí. El solo hecho de preguntar por dónde se encontraba era evidencia clara. Además, era raro sentirle tiritar ante un frío así. Solo diría "Abrázame" a Katara y el problema estaría resuelto.

Ella no tuvo opción. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y acomodó bien las cobijas para que no padecieran ambos esas terribles corrientes de aire.

-¿Quién…er…eres?

-Ya, cariño – murmuró su esposa abrazándolo más fuerte cada vez.

Arreció inclemente y no paraba la precipitación. Más despierta que dormida, la mujer de la tribu del agua vigilaba el sueño de Aang.

No faltaba mucho para la alborada cuando alcanzó a sentir el rose de su mano tibia. Sobre su rostro, esa caricia se percibió más como una especie de despedida.

-te amo. También a nuestros hijos. Los amo...gracias.

Katara tanteó con las yemas de sus dedos una suave sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro aire, el cual se acercó para abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió; no hace más de unas horas él no sabía ni en donde estaba.

Así durmieron hasta que llegó la mañana. Nubarrones de tormenta oscurecieron el sol. Los pájaros apenas si trinaban, y dentro del recinto, la maestra agua tiritaba. El calor de Aang ya no se sentía, ni su aliento, ni su espíritu...solo un cascarón de un hombre que vino y se fue. Cincuenta y dos años y medio aproximadamente desde que se encontraron en el camino, para concluir con una despedida sincera, taciturna; un adiós postrero.

-gracias, mi amor - ella le susurró contra su rostro, besó su frente con delicadeza y acto seguido, lo acomodó en la cama para cruzar sus manos. Enseguida salió al patio a cortar una de esas raras azucenas panda que él mismo había plantado años atrás en el templo. Lo extraño era que habían sobrevivido a ese clima.

-tú querías darme esta flor...ahora yo te la entrego a ti - manifestó la anciana - ahora más que nunca me siento acabada.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, las cuales trató de enjugar con las manos. Ese sentimiento ajeno a ella que le calaba en el pecho desde el inicio de la enfermedad de Aang regresó; ingrato, maldito.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En menos de lo que volaba Appa, Tenzin, Kya, Siddhartha y sus respectivas parejas arribaron al templo aire del sur donde, según comentaron, Tenzin anunció a dos amigos de Ciudad República que su padre había fallecido. En menos de una hora, media ciudad república estaba enterada de la muerte de Aang.

-me encontraba en la ciudad cuando enviaste el halcón mensajero. Vaya que vuela rápido y con mucha orientación - comentó - Lamento que esto haya pasado de esta manera ¿Necesitas algo, mamá?

-por ahora estoy bien hijo - contestó Katara, la cual se lanzó a abrazar a Tenzin. En eso, sus tres hijos la estrecharon entre sus brazos.

Prepararon el cuerpo de Aang para un funeral "digno", donde solo la gente importante de cada nación, y la gente sobresaliente dentro de la vida del avatar estuvieron presentes. Gobernantes, familiares, sobrinos, hijos, monjes de algunas naciones. Era una travesía aun complicada llegar hasta allá. Como sea, todos lograron estar allí, al menos la mayoría de gente.

Era la mañana del segundo día. Nubarrones de nuevo, mas la lluvia se hizo presente. Para esas alturas, todas las naciones estaban enteradas del óbito del avatar. En ciertos lugares se hicieron homenajes póstumos. Otras naciones más guardaron largos periodos de silencio durante horas, y en algunos recintos sagrados las campanas se tocaban cada cuatro horas, una hora por cada elemento. Se daban cuatro campanadas. Y cuentan algunas malas lenguas que, con esas campanadas, parecía que un vientecillo tranquilo soplaba sobre la ciudad. Nadie sabe hasta ahora qué era, pero narran esto como si la brisa aquella hubiese estado llena de paz. Dicen que era el mismísimo espíritu de Aang hecho aire. Nadie está seguro.

Cuando se llevaron a cabo las exequias, la lluvia pegó con suma fuerza, tanto así que un sacerdote de la nación del fuego apenas si podía hablar a tono fuerte. A pesar de esto, la tierra no se opuso a recibir de regreso a un hijo suyo. Fue dócil,y mientras algunos maestros tiera depositaban la arena sobre el manto con el cual enterraban a los maestros aire, Katara alcanzó a arrojarle el collar que, cuando se casaron, él había tallado especialmente para esa ocasión. Tenía labrado de un lado el símbolo del agua, y del otro el del aire. Tal vez no era caro, empero, era algo simbólico.

Monotonía; eso sucedió esa tarde del mes nueve del año. El viento se desató como nunca; el agua comenzó a llover a cántaros justo después de que Aang fuera puesto en el sepulcro. El fuego de las velas y las fogatas dentro del templo creció a tamaño de columnas, mientras un movimiento telúrico se sintió en el ochenta por ciento del mundo, casi a la misma hora. Las estatuas del templo aire de todos los avatares brillaron; los animales gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo sin excepción alguna.

Casi al instante los árboles envejecieron súbitamente. La naturaleza estaba hecha una especie de caos. Cayeron varios truenos del cielo, hubo algunos maremotos; por suerte no hubo vidas que lamentar. Incluso se rumora que en la nación del fuego se dejaron ver dos dragones; uno azul y uno rojo. El volcán del lugar donde su destino había sido escrito arrojó fumarolas de magnitudes épicas. Todo esto en cuatro días. Solo después, el mundo regresó a "la calma". El luto se debía mantener por lo menos un mes, por lo que todos lanzaban una plegaria a los espíritus por el avatar Aang. En ciudad república se hicieron discursos, procesiones silenciosas. Era obvio que, de todos quienes lloraban la pérdida de un héroe, quien más sufría era Katara.

Justo cuando los rituales de despedida se celebraron, todos los mandatarios se fueron. De nuevo el lugar era inhóspito. De nuevo ella estaba como en el principio.


End file.
